The Hooded Vigilante
by FantasyCharacter
Summary: Oliver's been caught but Laurel has a few questions for him and for herself...


**Laurel's POV:**

She knew that her father had just found something big and that was why he had blown off dinner with her. She knew that he'd found out who the hooded vigilante was. She remembered their conversation on the phone.

"Laurel, look. I can't come over for dinner today, but maybe later? I think I have something big on who the vigilante might be. I know that –" Laurel had cut him off.

"Why are you so obsessed with him? Are you sure this is the proof you're looking for? I mean he's come and gone by a lot of times…" She trailed off. She thought she had a pretty good idea of who it was but she didn't want to hear it. She couldn't hear it. Ever since he had come back, it hurt her so much just to look at him and think that he was the same Oliver she knew and she knew that he was trying his best to be the Oliver that everyone remembered but it just wasn't him.

"Do you even know who it is? It's Oliver! I have proof of him in the video I found! Laurel, don't tell me you're gonna defend a criminal. He's dangerous and he's not the same," Detective Lance said.

"It's not Oliver, okay? It can't be him. You're just looking for someone to blame because of what happened to Sarah and—" She quickly tried to cut herself off, but it was too late. She knew her father had heard exactly what she said.

"Laurel, I'm just really busy right now. I'll talk to you later, okay?" And then he hung up the phone.

She didn't get it. Why was she defending Oliver after everything that he put her through? Even though she and Tommy had done basically the same thing but… She still had feelings for Oliver. She didn't want him to get caught because… She didn't know why. No matter how hard she searched for an answer to why she was defending him, she came up with nothing. All she knew was that she still had feelings for him, the vigilante.

Running her fingers through her hair, she grabbed her purse and walked out her apartment door. She just had to make one quick stop…

**Oliver's POV:**

Oliver ran his fingers through his hair and punched the wall. How could he have been caught by that one stupid mistake? He slumped against the wall and wondered what he was gonna do. For now all he could do was sit in a jail cell. The rattling of keys made him look up.

"Mr. Queen, you have a visitor" The prison guard announced not looking very pleased.

Who would possible come to visit him right now? He was curious. Sure Thea or his mom but he was thinking something along the lines of—

"Oliver," Laurel announced walking in. She waved at the prison guard and he backed off.

"Laurel. What a surprise to see you here," He replied. He was a bit shocked but he kept his expression neutral.

"I just wanted to ask you a few things, you know… I'm curious about some things," She said, trying to phrase her words properly. She looked at him.

"Not like I have anything better to do,"

"Why did _you _need my help?" Laurel asked, putting extra emphasis on the 'you'.

So she knew. But how? Her father could have told her but would she have believed it? It was odd to him, that no matter how planned he thought he was, he wasn't really. "I don't know what you're talking about," He replied, looking straight into her eyes.

She walked closer to him and sat on the floor. She was wearing dark jeans today and a light blue top. It was kind of like seeing the sky (which was a really weird and cheesy thought. "I don't know when you became such a good liar, Ollie but I know that was you so don't even pretend like it wasn't," She said looking right at him, like she could see right through his façade.

"Let's just say a lot of things happened on the island… This being one of them," he said hesitantly. He didn't want to reveal anything but he also wanted to make her more curious. He still didn't believe what she had said about only coming to ask him a few questions.

She didn't say anything. They just stared at each other for a while, before Laurel got up and started to walk away. She was halfway across the room when she suddenly turned around and faced him once more. "Were you gonna beat that man to death, that day? Why?" She whispered. He looked at her and was surprised to see that she had tears in her eyes.

He just stared back at her, refusing to say anything. He didn't want to talk about that man and the thoughts going through his head when that… that guy was trying to suffocate Laurel. Oliver did want to kill him, he was so angry. No one could do that to her. But, he wasn't going to admit it. He just looked back, his expression blank.

She took a deep breath and said, "I could tell by your eyes, you know"

Then she turned around and walked out the door with Oliver staring after her.


End file.
